


Here

by dysphorie



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: 3/4/8, But no, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Subspace, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, jim is goooooone, you'd think I would be better at tagging by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysphorie/pseuds/dysphorie
Summary: "All I know is that I'm hereDrifting somewhere in the vastSomewhere in eternityAnd I never want to leave"For Kinktober 2019. 01: double penetration





	Here

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I wrote this in half an hour while drunk so don't @ me

Have you ever bitten off more than you can chew?

Jim has.

It seemed like a great idea in theory, but now that it's happening he's starting to panic, but he's sandwiched between Chris and Corey and they're holding him really tightly, to the point it kinda hurts, and he knows there's no turning back.

Chris's weight is heavy against his back, pressing him forward towards Corey, dick nice and comfortable balls deep in Jim's ass. That's fine. Jim already feels like he's being split the fuck open, but that's neither here nor there. Chris's dick isn't the issue here.

_Corey's_ is.

Because Corey is big. Jim's not blowing smoke up his ass because he doesn't have to, it's like the anomaly of Corey's neck; a guy that small shouldn't be so thick. But he is, and that's something Jim's about to have to deal with, because he's straddling Corey's hips and Chris is rubbing him with extra lube, rubbing him just the right way, the way that makes Jim fucking drool. He's slicking the lube down Corey's length too, because any minute now, they're gonna expect Jim to start lowering himself down on it.

Jim's fucking terrified. It makes his muscles spasm and flutter around Chris's cock as he shakes and he faintly hears Chris gasp. It sounds far away though, vague and distorted. He's been fucking into Jim for what could be minutes, could be hours, while Corey's been thrusting up at him, grinding their dicks together. It's got Jim overstimulated already, and a fresh round of sobs pour out of him when Corey increases the pressure on his hips, trying to pull him down.

The head of Corey's dick is cold from the lube, and he yelps a bit when they make contact, but it's replaced by a high whine as he starts to relax his legs, let his body weight do the hard work. His hole is on fire, fuck, his whole _body_ is on fire, sweaty and slick and feverish. It just adds to how woozy he feels, like being dehydrated on a humid, high summer day. He thanks his lucky stars that Chris and Corey are patient with him, let him stop and adjust and take his time as Corey eases in inch by terrible inch.

For a while, at least. Then Chris is leaning again, harder this time, hands over Corey's on Jim's hips with a grip that's bound to bruise. Jim yelps, keening out loud as he falls down a sudden inch, because it's too fast and he's being taken apart body and fucking soul and he _just needs a goddamned minute._ When he opens his mouth though all that comes out is a long hot moan. Corey's growling, impatient, and Chris is biting at his neck and Jim just lets it happen, lets them push and pull at him until he's seated, completely and impossibly full.

It's awful. It's too much. Jim can't fucking breathe. Every nerve is on fire and his eyes feel like they're going to explode. The pressure is incredible, and Jim can feel both dicks pulse and twitch where they press against each other. The soft gasps coming from the others sound further away than ever. All Jim can hear is the rushing of blood in his ears and at first all he can feel is pain. He knows it wont be long though.

Corey reaches up, taking Jim's face in his hands and pulling him down into a soft kiss that they both moan into when Chris starts to thrust. They stay like that, staring into each others glassy, unfocused eyes, until Chris sets a pace. Then it's Corey's turn. Chris's hands hold Jim still, and Jim braces himself with a hand on either side of Corey's head as he start to lift his hips, alternating thrusts against Chris.

The friction across Jim's prostate is too much. It's just too fucking much, pounds and pounds of pressure against it cos there's nowhere else for Corey's dick to go. They hit their rhythm though, and there it is; Jim feels it, that crescendo of sensation that makes him feel like he's dying and flying at the same time, that blocks out everything else around him til all that exists is him and his pleasure.

It doesn't take long. Jim's just along for the ride at this point. It's not that Chris and Corey don't care if he's ok or if he's enjoying this, it's just that they know Jim's gone. Gone to that place only nights like this can send him. It's full of airy sighs and sweet clouds and Jim feels nothing else when he's there. He's just drifting in the vast expanse of space and he wishes he could stay there forever.

He comes, silently. Just his jaw dropping open and nothing coming out as he tenses for a second then releases, hard and hot, and Corey gasps and shudders as it coats his belly but Jim has no idea. Rockets went off behind his eyes as he orgasmed, shooting him further into the stars where he can feel nothing but bliss. His prostate is instantly too sensitive, tears leaking out as it's continually assaulted as Chris and Corey work towards their ends. Jim just holds on for dear life on shaky arms and knees, and eventually they have to work together to hold him up as they use him. Jim doesn't mind. Jim doesn't care about anything.

When they come, Chris bites down on Jim's shoulder and Corey sobs out his name, and they're a little clearer than before, still nebulous and distant but Jim's slowly coming back. Then he's empty, save for the slow river of come that trickles down this balls to drip onto the bedclothes. Gentle hands guide him to his back, clean him up, then wrap around him. Soothing sounds fill the air of the room as Jim comes back down from his cloud into the waiting arms of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Dysphorie-by-the-sea.tumblr.com


End file.
